


I know you.

by TheChesCat



Series: Ham/ITH One Shots! [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Language, Modern, Roommate, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: When Herc has loved her all along.





	I know you.

[Third. Modern.]  
[Requested!]

"Herc! Don't wait up for me, I'm heading out with Dominic!" Melia called through the apartment. The two were roommates, met in high school and been best friends ever since. After college, they decided to share the rent since they both worked in the city. He was a fashion designer, she was a personal assistant.

"What do you even see in that guy? He's such an asshole." Herc called back from his studio.

"Herc, don't start with me again. He's my boyfriend, I obviously see something good in him, else we wouldn't be dating." She snapped back, rearranging the inside of her purse. "It's been 4 years. I don't know what your beef is with him is anymore."

"It's because he has you." He muttered to himself, the green eyed monster growing in him. "Whatever, food will be in the fridge when you get back." He said loud enough for Mel to hear it

"Won't need it, he's taking me to dinner. Don't lock me out!" She giggled, her heels click as she walked out the door.

"Don't forget your keys then!" Herc called back, just as the slam of the door echoed through the home. "Whatever..." He lowered his glasses back on his nose and returned to his work. Herc never really liked her boyfriend. Was it because he wanted her all to himself? Probably. Was that bad? Not in Herc's book. Herc saw how this 'Dominic' treated his best friend like an expensive toy. Nothing about him seemed sincere.

After a couple hours, when Herc finally finished his latest prototype, he fixed himself dinner. His phone laid beside the stove, opened to a map with a white dot pinging it's location at some restaurant in the next town. "Hmph. He took her there? I could do better." He smirked to himself. "She deserves the finest things, not some halfassed trash."

He periodically checked the map until it showed her back infront of the apartment complex. By then, it was about 1am and he went back to work on another design, leaning over his desk when the door opened.

"Oh my GOD Herc you won't believe what happened!!!" Melia instantly ran to the door of his studio, kicking off her heels carelessly.

"What is it, Mel." He replies, not really paying attention. He never liked listening to how her dates went. Even when he knew he could give her better, he didn't like how she sounded so happy with another man.

"He proposed!"

"WHAT!?" Mel jumped back when Herc's voice boomed in the walls.

"Woah, what'd I do wrong?" She knew he only raised his voice when something was wrong. He was a rather gentle soul, but being built like a quarterback meant he could also be terrifying.

"He did... what?"

"He proposed! See?" She walked over to him, holding out her hand. True to form, there was a delicate ring with a decent black diamond in the center.

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no. You're not marrying him." Herc repeated smoothly, standing up from his desk.

"What do you mean no? You don't get a say in what I do." Mel frowned, frustratedly walking out but Herc takes her arm.

"You can't marry him." Herc says.

"Yes I can, and I'm going to."

"No, you're not."

"And why the fuck not?!" She yells, already done with this back and forth.

"Because," he let go of her arm and took off his glasses. He took a moment to fold them and set them on the desk, before turning to her. "He doesn't know you well enough to marry you."

"What? Yes he does, we've been dating for four years, we've had a decent amount of time to ta-"

"Does he know how you like to have your burgers cooked?" Herc starts.

"What.. no, he doesn't cook for me. Not yet at least."

"Does he know how you don't feel like talking as soon as you get in from work? You prefer an hour or two of silence to decompress. Or how you like to be cuddled in the silence sometimes."

"Well no, but-"

"Or how sometimes you need your temples massaged or your head petted when you get a headache?" He stepped towards her, watching her face drop slowly as he continued. "Does he know how you hate thin heel shoes and love wedges? Does he know you love the sound of heavy rain but hate thunderstorms?"

"Herc, he'll learn all of that in time." She said, lowering her voice.

"Will he want to learn all of that? Will he notice how your eyes light up when you talk about getting a cat? Or how you don't watch a lot of TV but have a few favorites on Netflix? Or how you don't like to paint your nails? Or how you bite your lip when you want a kiss, but are too shy to ask for one?"

"Hercules, I get it. But he-"

"Why though? Why waste time on him?"

"Because I love him, Hercules! I love him!" A tear starts to roll down her cheek. "And now he's my fiancé and we're going to be married! The decision has been made!" Melia shivered, starting to cry as he pointed out little things. "He'll learn..."

"But I love you!" He grabbed her hands, pulling her to his chest. "I love you, I know you. Every little thing. From how you like your coffee to what your favorite shop is. Why waste time on him when you could have it all right here, just as you like it..."

"H-Hercules..." He hugged her tight to his chest as she started to cry. Her heart pulled as he laid out every detail of her, she hadn't noticed how he had adjusted to her life to make her happy.

"I love you, Mel. All of you. Every little detail. Why do you have to love him..." He buried his face in her neck, keeping her impossibly close. "Why can't you see? I'm right here. I've been right here to dry your tears and help you when your sick. I've massaged you when you're sore, helped you workout, kept you company when you don't want to be alone."

"I... I'm sorry." She whispers, her voice shaking as she felt her shoulder dampen. He's crying.

"You can't marry him. Mel, I don't know what to do if you go there."

"I won't, Herc. I'll stay..." she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, hugging him tightly. He shuddered under her accepting touch, lifting his head from her skin.

"I love you, Melia."

"I love you too, Hercules." She said, and she meant it. Every syllable. He smiled down to her, his eyes catching how her teeth pulled at her bottom lip. His grin grew a little, before he leaned down go press his lips to hers. She hummed quietly as she returned the kiss, a new kind of happiness settling inside of her.

\-------------  
_08/21/17_  
_1162 words of pure fluff that warms the heart!~ hip hip hooray!_

_Enjoy~!!_  
_Ches_


End file.
